Minor Ships
Minor pairings are the lesser known ships on Victorious. Since there are many characters on the show, there is large speculation on couplings and pairings. Pairings can either be platonic friendships, or romantic relationships. Pairings can also have one-time characters and regular characters. The Minor Pairings Jandre - Ja/de and A/'ndre' Rade - R'/obbie and J/'ade Bendré - Be/ck and A/'ndré' Brina - B'/eck and T/'rina Trade - Tr/'''ina and J'''/ade Trat- Tr/'ina and C/'at Reck - R/'''obbie and B'''/eck Trinjin - Trin/'''a and Sin/jin''' 'Jandre Moments' Pilot- 'When Jade is about to pour coffee on Tori's head, Andre says her name warningly. 'The Bird Scene - When Andre and Robbie walk into the classroom from ballet, Jade oddly stares at Andre as he walks by her. [[The Birthweek Song|'The Birthweek Song']] - During the Angry Englishmen exercise, Jade and Andre are seen shouting at one another. Stage Fighting - Jade is very impressed by Andre's stage fight. Andre is also very worried about Jade when Tori 'hits' Jade in the eye. Andre also runs up to Jade about something and he seems very excited to tell her about it. Jade then yells at him. Andre then asks her what is wrong with her eye (and we never get to know exactly why he was running up to her in the first place). Andre also seems very disappointed in Jade for tricking everybody into thinking Tori hit her. Jade also seems embarrassed or sad when Andre finds out about this. Jade also asks him to not tell anybody, especially Tori. Andre says he won't, but then he runs off yelling for Tori. Jade starts to chase him around. Robarazzi - Jade seems sort of angry with Robbie for saying that Andre has a ketchup problem. Jade and Andre, along with Beck and Tori, are both ganging up against Robbie. When Andre mentions his 'ketchup problem' at lunch, Jade tells him that it's all Tori's fault. And when a random student gives Andre a ketchup bottle, Jade seems to be getting even angrier. When Robbie squeezes into the seat next to Andre and Jade, Andre throws his backpack away from the table angrily and Jade grabs his food and throws it away. This proves that they both have anger issues. Jade and Andre, along with Tori and Beck, decide to embarrass Robbie by getting him on camera with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Survival of the Hottest - Neither Andre nor Jade cared that Sinjin was drowning. They were both rather cool about it. In the RV, while Tori and Trina are fighting over the water bottle, Jade and Andre are sitting on the floor together and watching them in confusion. Wi-Fi in the Sky - Andre enjoys trying to make Jade jealous by telling her that Beck is sitting a dog for his neighbor, the cheerleader. The Great Ping Pong Scam - Jade and Andre are both on the Ping Pong team. Also, Andre has to be good friends with Jade because Jade is the Team Captain and she let him on the team. Jade and Andre are both frustrated that Cat messed up and lost to Tori; this is giving Tori a better chance at joining the team and neither of them are happy about it. The two are also very close to another while playing Twister. Jade helps Andre and Beck shake the machine to get Beck's drink out. In the flashback scene, when Jade tells her plan, Andre is the only one who doesn't say no to the plan; he is also the first one to nod his head yes. Cat's New Boyfriend - Jade is seen to feel Andre's feet, and Andre smirks at her in a way that can come off as flirtatious. Jade also smiles up at Andre in a flirtatious way. Freak the Freak Out '- Jade seems impressed by Andre's acting with Cat. Andre also tries to stop Jade from fighting with the Northridge girls. Andre also cheers very loudly for Jade (and Cat). Andre also gets very angry that Cat and Jade didn't win. Andre and Jade stop leaving the club when the waitress brings their food. Jade also agrees with Andre about leaving after they eat. 'theSlap.com Hints - *Andre has posted two pictures of Beck and Tori and he said he's only posting them to make Jade jealous. In response to one of the pictures, Jade threatened Andre for posting a picture like that, but he ignored it and Jade has never broken his PearPhone (that we know of). *Jade said 'Merry Christmas, Losers' and Andre replied by saying 'Merry Christmas to you to, my lady.' *They both complain about Christmas on the site. (Jade complains about Christmas being happy and merry; Andre complains about Santa). *Tori asked everyone what she should get Jade for Christmas, Andre suggested a therapist. Rade Moments [[The Bird Scene|'The Bird Scene']] - As Andre and Robbie walk in from ballet class, Jade is oddly staring at Robbie as he walks by. [[The Birthweek Song|'The Birthweek Song']] - When Robbie's grandmother starts to chat with him during his presentation, Jade starts to laugh at him. Jade is also laughing and smiling when Robbie falls onto the ground. Tori the Zombie - Jade and Robbie are both very excited by the fact that Sophia Michelle will be watching the performance of her play. Robarrazzi- ' When Robbie found out that the snow was fake, Jade told him he could eat it (even though it was poisonous). Also, when Robbie tells everyone that the seniors who run theSlap are planning on canceling his blog, Jade asks why and then says that she doesn't care. When everyone walks away to 'guy', Jade tells him that there is no guy and walks away with the others. Jade becomes angry at Robbie when he says "Is it splits-ville for Beck and Jade?" Jade remains angry with Robbie throughout most of the episode. Jade tells Robbie that her and Beck are not splits-ville angrily. When Robbie comes to the lunch table, he squeezes inbetween Jade and Andre (even though the two of them were sitting very close) and he sits rather closely to Jade. She then throws his food across the floor. She is one of the people who films Robbie in his towel. She looks very amused with him in his towel and tells him to dance. [[Survival of the Hottest |'Survival of the Hottest ]]- Jade and Robbie have breakdowns and start wailing loudly while being trapped in Beck's RV. Jade doesn't put much effort into attacking Robbie when he puts the entire cap of water in his mouth even though she hadn't gotten her dip yet. Jade is disgusted and shocked when Robbie drinks the fish water. [[The Great Ping Pong Scam |'The Great Ping Pong Scam' ]]- Jade lets Robbie join her ping pong club; this means they are probably very close friends. Robbie and Jade are very close to another while playing Twister. Jade then falls on top of Robbie, but she shoves him away and gets away from him. In the flashback scene, Jade whacks Robbie on the head. Also, Jade and Robbie sit next to each other one one side of the table. Beck does sit on Jade's other side but on another side of the table. Freak the Freak Out- 'Jade claps loudly for Robbie and Rex's performance at Karaoke-Dokie; she also cheers very loudly. [[Rex Dies|'Rex Dies]] - You could hear Jade scream "Rex" before he went in the machine and she reaches out. Jade holds Robbie back from running and grabbing Rex from the Turblow Jet. Jade also helps take Rex to the hospital for Robbie. She believes that Rex should die because she wants Robbie to become a normal person. In the hospital, Jade goes to comfortingly pat Robbie on the shoulder, but then changes her mind and walks away. Jade is also very grumpy when Rex comes back to life because she really wanted Robbie to be normal. theSlap.com Hints- *Jade states that she likes volcanic ash. Robbie asks her if she wants to hear his song about volcanic ash. However, Jade says no. *Jade helped Robbie with one of his songs, Strangers on a Bus. Also, while performing the song, Jade runs her fingers through Robbie's hair and she rubs his shoulder and arm. And in the summary for the video, Robbie called Jade one of his friends. This means that he considers Jade his friend. *When Rex says nobody posts on Robbie's wall, Jade comments saying "Your puppet speaks the truth." *Jade said she found herself singing Robbie's and Rex's song, "Forever Baby" *Jade was in another of Robbie's songs, Robbie's Big Toe. In the video, Jade and Tori fight over Robbie's big toe. Jade ends up holding onto his foot for the rest of the video. *Tori asked everyone what she should get for Jade, Robbie suggested a heart. Bendré Moments Pilot -''' Beck zaps Andre's broken toe to fix it. When Andre thanks him however, he is buzzed out of the improv. '''The Bird Scene - André asks Beck if he would like to attend ballet class with him and Robbie. Beck understands Andre's reasons for joining ballet but looks very unamused. Stage Fighting - Andre offers Beck some water, but Beck declines because he claims it's fish pea. Andre doesn't drink anymore of his water. Robarazzi - Beck and Andre steal Robbie's clothes together. Wi-Fi in the Sky '- Beck, Andre, Tori, and Cat work on writing a script together. Andre is impressed by Beck's spinning counterclockwise. They spin together. Beck says hello to Andre's grandmother before he gets signed off because his grandmother punched the screen. 'The Great Ping Pong Scam - 'Beck helps Andre chew his food by holding his hand and leading it to his mouth. Beck and Andre also decide to get a drink from the Soda Machine. Beck then complains that it ate his money and Andre tries to shake the machine to get Beck's drink out. Beck and Andre are also sitting next to one another at the restaurant. 'Freak the Freak Out - Beck and Andre both cheer very loudly for Cat and Jade. [[Rex Dies|'Rex Dies']] - Beck and Andre are both happy about seeing the Turblow Jet. They also sing a small jingle together about it. theSlap.com Hints - *Andre posted a picture of Beck and Tori in the setting of Beck's RV proving that he visits Beck at times. *Beck posted a picture of Andre and Tori pointing at the dead bee. Beck then said that Andre is a little weird. *Andre posted saying he was going for a jog. Beck asked if he was done with his jog yet. Brina Moments Survival of the Hottest- Beck and Trina first talk in Survival of the Hottest. Trina tells Beck that his trailer is cool, but later says that it's stupid, and says, "Yeah, OFFENSE." Trina welcomes herself in Becks RV. [[Cat's New Boyfriend|'Cat's New Boyfriend']] -Trina gives Beck a foot smoothening. Freak the Freak Out- Beck helps take care of Trina. Trina also attacks Beck by trying to hit him with a pillow. Also, Beck was massaging Trina's mouth. Trade Moments [[The Birthweek Song|'The Birthweek Song']] - Jade says that Tori should get Trina talent for her birthday. Jade Dumps Beck- When Trina hands Jade a flyer for her one-woman show, Jade shoves it down her shirt. Survival of the Hottest '- Jade shouts to Trina that nobody likes her. Jade wants Trina's water. [[Cat's New Boyfriend|'Cat's New Boyfriend]] - Trina gives Jade a foot smoothening. [[Freak the Freak Out|'Freak the Freak Out-']] Jade likes the thought of Trina's mouth blood. The Diddly-Bops - 'Both of them wore the same hamburger suit. Also, both of them couldn't fit their boobs through the hamburger. Trina says "How did Jade fit her boobs through this?". Trat Moments [[The Bird Scene|'The Bird Scene]] - When Cat is handcuffed to the railing, she tries to get Trina to uncuff her, but Trina is too busy scurrying to the cafeteria. [[The Birthweek Song|'The Birthweek Song']] - Cat tries to help in finding a gift for Trina. [[Tori the Zombie|'Tori the Zombie']] - Trina and Cat go on a road trip. Trina lets Cat answer her phone and they have their own road rap. Trina and Cat have very similar conversations on the phone and shush Tori. [[Stage Fighting|'Stage Fighting']] - Cat disagrees with Robbie about Trina. When Trina and Cat kiss Robbie, he becomes infatuated with them. The Diddly-Bops -''' Both Cat and Trina wanted to play the diddly bops. '''theSlap.com Hints: *Trina asks what one would do if one had a crooked toe. Cat replied saying that she had a crooked toe but she stopped looking at it. She doesn't know if it's fixed or not. *Cat doesn't make a picture of Trina unicorned. This could be saying that she doesn't want Trina to look weird/odd. *Cat posted a picture of Trina sick in the hospital. She said that Trina was going to kill her if she posted it but that she was still alive. *Cat posted asking if anyone knew that the bananna was the official fruit for Christmas. Trina asked why would she say that. Cat then said that she guessed it. Reck Moments Survival of the Hottest - When Robbie freaks out about the fan dying, Beck tries to tell him that the fan is dead. When Robbie drinks all of the water out of the cap, he starts to freak out and cry and Beck pats him comfortingly. Wi-Fi in the Sky '- Beck tells Robbie that he and Rex should figure something out. Beck says 'aww come-on' when LilStephanie21 is Robbie. Beck also asks "What happened to Robbie?" when Tori deletes him from the chat. 'The Great Ping Pong Scam - Robbie lets Beck hold Rex, and he never lets anyone hold Rex. This proves that he trusts Beck and they are great friends. Also, when the ping pong ball hits Robbie in his privates, Beck covers up Rex's eyes. While playing the Twister game, Beck gives Robbie a high-five. Freak the Freak Out - Beck claps loudly for Robbie and Rex's performance. [[Rex Dies|'Rex Dies']] - Beck tries to hide Rex from Robbie because he doesn't want Robbie to see Rex destroyed. Beck also takes Rex to the hospital for Robbie. Before Beck leaves, he pets Robbie. Wok Star - 'Before Robbie and Beck leave the janitor's closet, Tori asks them both for $3000. Both were amused by this. Beck and Robbie were seen together at the resturant. Trinjin Moments [[The Birthweek Song|'The Birthweek Song]] - Sinjin tells Tori that she should get Trina a Sinjin bobblehead for her birthweek. Fanfictions Jandre *just enjoy the show by aloxi *you are the light that's leading me by seemslikeaporno *give it up by MakatoMoi *somethings gotta give by MakatoMoi *Note by Note by aloxi *and we all laughed gilded butterflies by MoonlightRoses1820 *to see the sun by transpondsterRC Rade *don't know, don't care, don't wait by ninjasaurus Brina *b e a u t i f u l by InsaneBlueberry *Simple by Shatteredsand *p e r f e c t by InsaneBlueberry Trade *common goal by f u d g e y o u Trat *eggnog and mistletoe by f u d g e y o u Reck *The Boy With The Puppet by amberpire *if love was a dance, you'd have two left feet by seemslikeaporno *endeavor to freefall by seemslikeaporno Category:Pairings